Insanity
by XoxoSilentSecretsXoxo
Summary: "You belong to me! I helped you learn the truth Artemis! I showed you how to control your urge. How to use it to kill evil instead of innocence!" Jason yells at me as I struggle to choose a side. His words ring through my head and I slowly find myself walking towards the team. Suddenly I hear a gunshot and see blood splattered on the concrete. "Wrong choice." Jason spat.
1. Chapter 1

**_ Insanity Chapter 1_**

I did something that I know that I'd soon regret. I let my insanity take over. A smile spread across my lips as I stabbed my so called father in the shoulder. He's the reason I'm like this. His training and abuse literally drove me crazy. It was always in a deep end of my head, but. I always swore never to let it take over.

I twist the blade that was in his shoulder and my grin turned in to a full sadistic smile when he started groaning in pain. I took the knife out and stabbed his calf before taking it out and put it back in his shoulder. I decided to give his other shoulder attention as well, so I stuck one of my explosive arrows in it before twisting it in deeper. "Have fun in hell." I say then walk out the warehouse as he throws curses at me. I start a count down once I reached a nearby building rooftop. "3,2,1 boom" I say just as the building explodes.

"A bit dramatic don't you think." Someone says behind me, which cause me to get in a fighting stance.

"Who the fuck are you?" I question the guy in a red helmet.

"You'll learn in due time." He states like he knows something I don't.

"What the hell does that mean?" I growl in annoyance.

"Exactly what I said." He remarks. "What finally made you kill the bastard?" He walked closer, with curiosity in his voice, which made me notch an arrow. "Calm down blondie I just came to talk."

"Bullshit." I glare at him, pulling the arrow farther.

"Smart." He comments before pulling out two guns and aiming them at me. "You shoot I shoot."

I hurry up and shoot three arrows at him before jumping away to avoid his bullets. I don't know what drove me to do something so idiotic, but the rush I feel makes it worth it. One of his bullets grazes my shoulder while another shot through my leg. The pain was nearly unbearable. Nearly. Before I knew it, he flipped over me and kept a gun cocked at my head.

"You win." I smirk in amusement.

"I always do. Now you're going to do what I say or I'm going to blow your brains out."

"What makes you think that I'd care."

"Your files." He says as I stiffen. "Talia Talks very highly of you. The best assassin she had working for her."

"I never killed." I state firmly wincing at the pain in my leg.

"And you believe that? Do you ever do something, but not remember afterwards? I bet you don't even know why you're even up here fighting me." I say nothing and he begins chuckling lightly. I used that moment to swipe my legs under his feet and then I ran to the nearest zeta tube. It seemed like Nightwing and Kidflash already at the cave and when they noticed me they panicked.

"Holy shit! Artemis what happened? " Wally zoomed in front of me, eyes wide with worry.

"Shit Arty you've been shot." Nightwing notices and puts my arm around his shoulder and Wally does the same.

"It's nothing I just came to patch myself up."

"Nothing my ass, do you even know if the bullet is out of your leg?" I remain quiet as he sighs in annoyance. "Where we're you? Who did this?" Nightwings voice is deadly serious which made me gulp. I thought back to earlier that night. I remember where I was, but not why. What the hell was I doing on that rooftop? How did he guy with the helmet even know I wouldn't remember? Did he do something to me?

"Some guy in a red helmet and biker jacket." I answer.

I noticed Dick pale a bit, just a bit because bats aren't supposed to pale. Right? But Dick was a bird, not a bat. Can birds even pale? I should Google that later.

"Did he say anything to you Ba-Arty." Wally swallows the urge to call me babe. I broke up with him a few months ago. He wanted to be a hero for as long as possible, but I wanted to retire from heroism to settle down and attempt to be normal. I wouldn't be able to live with the pain if Wally died. Of course it resulted in a fight and ended with tears.

"Not really, he just attacked me." I lied smoothly. Being on the team gave me the ability to lie; really good. I'm still not sure if that's a good thing yet. In this case it is.

Once we reach the medical bay, they set me down on the examination table. Nightwing got to work cleaning my wounds and removing the bullet. It stung, a lot. That's a lie, it hurt like hell. It didn't help that Wally was just watching from the corner like a creep. I could see it now, really with his red creep stache and disturbing grin. I shudder at the thought.

Glad I dodge that bullet. Speaking of dodging of bullets, I really wished I dodged this one, who knew it would hurt this much to remove it. Next time I see red helmet I'm gonna give him a good ass kicking.

"Artemis stop squirming." Nightwing scolded mother like.

"Wally stop staring." I mock Dicks tone and the ginger looked away flustered, muttering something that I couldn't hear. We haven't fought as much since we broke up. No we haven't fought at all. Is it bad to miss that? It's completely normal, right?

"Hurry up." I dragged in an annoyed tone.

"If you stop moving I can finish faster."

"But it hurts." I pout.

"Artemis." The ex-boy wonder warns.

"Yes mom." I grin. I started calling him mom last year when I noticed how much of a mother he was. He was caring, sweet, and good with children. I'm the exact opposite. I'm rude, mean, and hate kids (kids hate me...).

"Done I just need to clean and stitch the wound."

"Oh joy." I roll my eyes.

"I could just let it get infected." Dick glares at me. I gulp and shake my head no before sighing. This is going to be a long night.

_**A/n:**_

_**Hey I'm back with writing and don't worry I already started chapter 2. Yay!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Insanity Chapter 2**

Nightwing instructed me to stay at the cave tonight, so that I don't run into anymore red helmet creeps. So for the last hour and a half I've been in my room counting the blood spots on my carpet. Whose idea was it to put carpets in here anyway?

A gentle knock on my door thrashes me out of my thought process. "Come in!" I shout as the as the door slides open. Nightwing enters the room with a stern expression on his face. I could tell he was disappointed in me because of the chill I got.

"Where were you tonight?" His tone is cold and filled with anger. I rack my brain for the answer, but it's foggy. I remain silent and stare at him, hoping that being quiet is the best choice. He walks up to my wall and pulls up a hologram. It shows me about three hours ago in my green uniform. There's a weird glint in my eyes as I waited in an abandoned warehouse. Sportsmaster walked in, weapons drawn. I said something to him, tears in my eyes. His face noticeably softens before a smirk made its way to his lips. Not soon after, I plunged a knife into his shoulder.

Nightwing fast forwards to when the warehouse exploded. Tears wave down my face. That can't be me! I could never kill my own father.

"That wasn't me." I silently murmur. "It couldn't be me I-"Realization washes over my face. The helmet guy knew that I'd forget, but how? What does he know about this?

Dick removes his mask and looks at me with soft eyes. "Artemis what's going on?" He stares into my grey eyes with a caring expression. I turn away, unable to look at him. Dick is like a brother to me. I can't stand to look him in the eye, knowing that he's disappointed in me.

Before I could respond, the lights turn off. I start to cough rapidly and Nightwing does to. It's too dark to see anything, so finding my gas mask is a no. The last thing I hear is my door sliding open before I collapse.

My eyes blur open and I blink a few times to focus my vision. "About tine you woke up." A voice calls from behind me. I remain silent and observe my surroundings. I automatically know that we're underground. I'm in some kind of cell and the red helmet guy, whom I assume kidnapped me, sits on the other side on a barrel. My chest tightens, which signals me that something's wrong.

"Who are you?" I glare sharply at him.

"I'm hurt 'Missy. You really don't recognize me?" He responds with a fake gasp.

"Kind of hard to with that damn helmet on your head."

"Touché. Here let me give you a hint." He slowly takes his helmet off and I gasp in shock. My eyes widen as tears stroll down my cheeks. This has to be some sick twisted joke. Maybe Scarecrow hit me with some new developed fear gas. Maybe this is a dream. All I know is that this couldn't be real. The dead always stay dead. Maybe he's like Secret and is a ghost, which is technically dead. But, Secret could only say so much. Without me realizing it, my mind starts to drift to memories of two years ago.

"_Who's the brat?" I questioned Batman about the kid in the Robin outfit._

"_I'm only two years younger than you." The kid grumbled, while he glared at me. _

_Batman cleared his throat to get attention back on him. Attention whore. "This is Robin, he'll be joining the team as of now." He says before walking off into the zeta tube. _

_"Hi I'm Megan, well that's my earth name of course, but you can call me Megan, M'gann, Miss M, or Miss Martian." Megan flew over to him enthusiastically. _

"_I'm going to go." I called to the tea._

"_Getting ready for a date Arty?" Nightwing teased, while he wiggled his eyebrows._

"_One, shut up. Two, don't call me Arty." I growled at him. I faintly saw a mischievous grin on Robins face, but I quickly dismissed it. My feet found their way to the zeta tube and I left for home._

_I finished showering and quickly go dressed. I wore at white T-shirt with a black jean jacket, skinny jeans, and knee high boots. Not soon after the doorbell rang and I walked to the living room. When I got there, mom was making conversation with him. He stood as soon as he saw me and smiled at me. I put on my best fake smile and walked up to him. I told my mom bye and we left to his car. _

"_You look amazing." Zack said in my ear huskily. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms._

"_It's just and outfit." _

"_But it looks great on you. Especially that top." He stopped and stared at me. I instantly knew what he meant. My shirt was skin tight, since I was used to it I didn't realize that he'd be able to see every curveI had. His eyes landed on my boobs and I instantly knew what he wanted. _

"_Eyes up or I'll kick your ass." I glared at him. He raised his hands in defense and resumed walking to his car. "Wanna play 20 questions?" He asked._

"_Which version?" I questioned back._

"_The one where you ask questions about the other person." I agreed too and for the past fifteen minutes we asked each other simply questions._

"_What made you agree to a date with me?" He probed me._

"_What made you ask me on a date." I asked defensively._

"_I'm pretty sure I asked first." He grinned. _

"_Fine. I said yes because I wanted to." I answered plainly._

"_Fair enough." He laughed._

"_So, why did you ask me?" _

"_Because I wanted to." He teased me while parking in 'Fox Garden.' A fancy place where rich people dined. I obviously wasn't dressed enough for the occasion, but when am I ever?_

_Once we got in, a waiter sat us while trying to hide his look of disgust at my attire. I looked the exact opposite of my date, who wore a very expensive grey suite with and red tie. The waiter gave us our menus before leaving._

"_How do you like the place so far Artemis?" Zack asked without looking up from his menu._

"_Actually I've been here plenty of time, basically all the workers, except that guy, are used to how I dress." I explained dimly._

"_How many dates have brought you here?" He quirked his eyebrow up in question while he removed his head from behind the menu. _

"_Dick brought me a few times and so has Betty, but this is the first time I've actually been on a date here." I explained briefly. _

_Zack stared at me with even more amusement. "Are you telling me that you and Grayson never dated?" _

"_Ew." Was my amazing response. Before he could respond, a waitress made her way over to the table we sat in. "Hi my name is Ember and I'll be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" A blonde with freckles and blue eyes greeted. _

"_Water please." Zack flashed her smile. She wrote that down before looking at me._

"_Sweet tea." I simply requested as she copied it down and walked away. _

"_Didn't take you as a tea kind of girl." Zack sat up straighter while he grinned. _

"_Well you obviously don't know me." I snorted and not soon after the waitress returned. _

"_Here's your water and your tea I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders." She smiled sweetly before going back to the kitchen. I lifted my tea and gently placed the cups between my lips. I took my first gulp and I rapidly started to cough. Zack stared at me in concern before he ran over to me a patted my back. My throat felt weird and painful. I wanted to scratch it but I couldn't. "Give me your water." I croaked before he complied. I drank and it soothed the pain, but as soon as I stopped drinking the pain returned. _

"_Ma'am are you alright?" The waiter that sat us asked. I nodded and I faintly saw a smile on his lips. "We're going to have to ask you to leave. You're disrupting the peace." He motioned to the entrance. _

_It took every ounce of energy to not curse at him, but the pain also helped restrain me. We left outside and Zack grabbed my arm. He led me to the alley way next to the restaurant. _

"_What the fuck was that!" He glared harshly at me. "This is what I get for waiting." _

_He started to grab at me, but I grabbed his arm and twisted it in a way arms should never be twisted. I then bent it until I heard a crack sound and a whimper come from his lips. If I could talk without the throat irritation I would. I let go and watched him scurry toward his car and zoom away. _

"_That was pretty funny." A voice bellowed from above. A shadow crossed my vision and swooped in front of me. I glared at the figure in front of me. That explained a lot. "I didn't expect him to try to erm- you know, but that's bonus points I guess." Robin strided toward me. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Insanity chapter 3**

_Shock overtook my face for an instant before I raised my middle figure at him. "Wha-" I couldn't even finish a word before I started to rapidly cough in irritation._

_ "Drink this." Robin offered me a vile of suspicious liquid. I eyed it carefully before grabbing (snatching) it and chugging it down. Almost immediately the weird feeling in my throat stops. _

_ "What the fuck was that!" I bellowed._

_ "Dunno," He responded non chalantly, "I just know that Batman uses it on Flash to get him to shut up." The new boy wonder shrugged. _

_ "Did you ever think that is was mad for speedsters only?"_

_ , "I just know that Batman uses it on Flash to get him to shut up." The new boy wonder shrugged. _

_ "Did you ever think that is was mad for speedsters only?"_

_ "You're alive aren't you?" _

_ "You're an ass." I rolled my eyes at him. Out of nowhere my fist collided with his jaw. "Never do that again!" I threatened him. He slowly rubbed his jaw and started to pout. "Oh suck it up." _

_ Instead of responding, he swiftly lifted me up and next thing I knew, we were on a rooftop.A grin was placed upon his face._

_ "You can let go of me now." I impatiently said. _

_ "Sorry." He blushed crimson while letting me go. Of course me being me , snorted at his facial color. _

_ "How cute." I laughed._

_ "S-shut up." He mumbled getting even redder. _

_ Before I could respon, my phone vibrated. I picked it from my back pocket and read the caller I.D: Dickie Bird Grayson. "What's up" I answered my phone_

_"Where are you Artie? Zack's car is at the hospital!."_

_"Just hanging with the new boy blunder. Wait! Did you bug Zack's car?" I screeched._

_"What are you doing with him? What the hell happened? Are you ok?" I rolled my eyes at all his concerned questions. _

_"Besides him almost killing me, I'm fine." I responded cooly, before hanging up. I turned to see Robin staring at me in shock and surprise._

_"You know his Identity?!" He asked yet yelled._

_"Yup." I said while popping the 'p'. "Bats didn't like it at first, but I think he warmed up to me." I moved to sit on the edge of the restaurant roof top. _

_"Do you need a ride home?" He asked me sorta shyly. I stared at him for a few minutes. I completely forgot that I was forty five minutes away from home and that was by car. It would take me about two hours to walk. Yeah, not happening. _

_"Sure, you kinda owe me it anyway." I shrugged._

"You're dead!" I snap out of my memories. "I saw your body at the funeral!" Tears pool down my face like a river of sadness.

"You out of all people should d know that the dead doesn't always stay dead long." He says knowingly, while tossing his helmet back and forth between his hands. My memory immediately goes back to Secret and then my thoughts turn to Jariid.

_My eyes blurred open and were greeted by a blinding light. My head was pounding in pain. I soon remembered why and started to observe my surroundings. _

_"She's awake!" Harley Quinn's annoying voice rang through the room through speakers. Her voice was easily recognizable from her annoying accent._

_Four guys came in wearing green suits and wore clown make up. They each had a weapon of some kind. (Hammers, Axes, Those metal ball things with spikes!) Luckily my arms were not bound, but of course, my weapons were gone._

_"Let the games begin!" The psychotic woman laughed. Jokers goons didn't hesitate to try and hit me. Luckily I was faster than all of them even with a raging headache. I easily knocked two goons out and stole their weapons. I used the bat I took to bash the rest of the goons heads. A smirk risen when I heard the cracking noises of their skulls. Of course, eight more goons run in, but I easily kick their asses. _

_"Hey Crocky!" A male voice boomed from above. A figure quickly flipped towards me. _

_"Didn't I push you off a cliff?" Curiosity dripped from my voice._

_"I decided that I didn't want to die again love." Jariid's British accent was obvious at this point. I recalled that he died about seven times before I pushed him. He always claimed that his revival was asecret that would be revealed within time._

"How are you alive Jason?" Determination fills my voice.

"Lazarus pit." He answers simply, which surprises me.

"You just flat out told me." I utter, shocked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Jason raises a brow.

"You're nothing like Jariid." I mumble.

"Of course not." He winks before standing and unlocks the cellar. I look at him suspiciously, but I still walk out the cell.

"Wait! Why did you attack me?!" I croak.

"If I recall correctly, I told you, and I quote, 'You shoot I shoot'" He smirks, as I blush embarrassed.

"Ok. Then why'd you kidnap me?" I ask.

"Talia told me to." He says darkly. "I learned a lot about you. Stuff you, yourself don't know." I shudder at his vocal tone and debate on whether to ask him what I don't know. Luckily, he continues. "When you were an assassin you were ruthless. You killed and enjoyed it. You even tortured people to near death. Talia said it was like a hunger to you. After each kill, you'd feel grief, anger, joy, confusion and many other emotions. In other words, you were mentally unstable and was suitable for Arkham asylum.

"Talia felt sorry for you and found a wizard or some shit like that. Apparently magic isn't supposed to be used for sicknesses, so it would ware off soon." I listen to him intently until I notice we're on a beach. "Talia resurrected me and trained me under special guidance. She told me more about you and asked me to help control your urges." Jason finishes, while sitting on a bench. "Don't leave or try to leave or I will kill you."

A/N: I may raise this to M, but that depends on how you all feel about that that. If you are uncomfortable with that then please tell me through a review or private message.

~Secret


End file.
